


Маленькие дети лежащие в своих кроватках

by mnogabukv



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Angst, No Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI, 1986Предлагаю раскрыть одну загадочную сцену в шестой «Пятнице, 13-е: Джейсон жив» с позиции Джейсона Вурхиса. Также приветствуется и повествование от его лица.В лагере все дети спят, кроме одной маленькой девочки, у которой детские страхи. Джейсон заходит в комнату, подходит к её кровати, и она в ужасе начинает читать молитву. Тот нагибается к ней, надолго застывает в такой довольно – таки неудобной позе, а потом ме-е-едленно разворачивается и уходит.Что же это было? Действие молитвы? Эмпатия? А, может быть что – то другое?Было бы очень интересно почитать, что именно двигало Джейсоном в тот момент, и почему он не убил тогда эту девочку.Аниретаке Ятак





	Маленькие дети лежащие в своих кроватках

**Author's Note:**

> текст и перевод песни изменен для соответствия духу работы
> 
> с изображением молодого красивого Chris Isaak - Black flowers
> 
> https://youtu.be/3Hhm6H1yJB0
> 
> с сюрреалистичными картинками https://youtu.be/4XSO4KwZk7Y

Маленькие дети, лежащие в своих кроватках  
Читают на ночь молитву.  
Побожись и перекрестись,  
Пообещай, что мы никогда не расстанемся…  
Но иногда, когда ты поднимаешь глаза к небу,  
Ты видишь, как черные цветы расцветают в небесах.

Джейсон стоял возле маленькой кровати с цветастым ярким одеялом, под которым молитвенно сложив руки пряталась белокурая девочка.  
Симпатичная, с длинными распущенными по плечам волосами.  
Та, которая спрашивала, как избавиться от кошмаров.  
Глупая, он и сам когда был шестилетним мальчиком, верил в обещания вечной жизни и всякую чушь, типа материнская любовь, которая защитит от всего и прочие сказки…  
Помнится, как-то он впервые по-настоящему осознал, что когда-нибудь он тоже умрет. И мама, и его обидчики, большие ребята из лагеря на Хрустальном озере.  
Все умрут. Рано или поздно, несмотря на самые страшные клятвы и обещания.  
В общем-то, эмоционально он так и остался шестилетним отчаявшимся и напуганным ребенком.  
Что если он тоже закроет глаза, его боль и страх унижения тоже исчезнут?  
Может исчезнет и он сам?  
На мгновение Джейсон словно переместился в недоступную для других людей параллельную, застывшую, как стоп-кадр на одной и той же картинке, реальность.  
Он мог наблюдать за этими детьми из нового, современного и продвинутого в технологическом плане времени.  
Как они живут, веселятся, забывают ставшие прошлогодней историей легенды и сплетни.  
Вот и лагерь переименовали, будто название что-то изменит.  
Дети, путающие видеоигры, киношные ужасы и реальность, живущие выдуманными мечтами.  
Дети, которые после смерти надеются отправиться на небеса.  
Глупые.  
Как же верил в Небесного отца нашего и он сам. Что бог накажет злых мальчишек за все грехи, и как говорится в Библии, восторжествует справедливость.  
И что же вышло?  
Воспоминания из собственного детства развели их по разным пространственно-временным пластам.  
И эта тоже верит.  
Наивная.  
Когда-нибудь, я до тебя обязательно доберусь.  
Несмотря на всякие обереги, заговоры, заклинания и молитвы.  
Защитную магию, веру во Христа и всякую (особенно материнскую) любовь.  
Черные цветы в небе, словно вспышки авиабомб над Хиросимой, Ханоем и Белградом, не для него одного.  
Ведь никто просто так не избегал встречи с убийцей с мачете.


End file.
